


【言切】生日礼物

by coldsheep



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsheep/pseuds/coldsheep
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Emiya Kiritsugu
Kudos: 10





	【言切】生日礼物

切嗣生贺  
关于“诚心诚意的许愿一定会实现的哦”的生日礼物

卫宫切嗣没有想到自己收到的第一份生日礼物居然是汉堡店双十一套餐的幸运赠品。‘嘛，生辰日的话，哪怕是我这样糟糕的大叔也会有点所谓寿星的幸运的嘛’本来只打算借着近几年兴起的所谓双十一购物节好好多吃些汉堡套餐当做对自己生辰的犒劳的，结单的时候却被店员小姐拉着去领取所谓的幸运大礼的时候切嗣这样想着。不过当他看到所谓的幸运大奖是一个等身高一米九多的披肩长发的男性神父人偶的时候，卫宫切嗣不由得再次怀疑起自己的幸运值来。

尽管卫宫切嗣拼命和店长表示自己只要普通版的微型手办就可以了，比如展台上放的Q版金发saber少女或者是黑皮白发的弓兵红A他都很喜欢，但是店长在看到卫宫切嗣钱包中的身份证后坚持以“寿星的生日礼一定要最特别的才行啊！”这样的理由，将神父的等身人偶塞进了切嗣的后车厢里。这也就是为什么现在卫宫切嗣会在自己家里和一个栩栩如生的“言峰绮礼”面面相觑的原因。

“能实现愿望的神父吗？真是，教会现在为了发展信仰都不择手段到要和快餐店联动然后对对买了套餐天真的小孩子说这种谎话的地步了吗？”卫宫切嗣毫不留情的对着面前的“神父”吐槽到，丝毫不觉得明明已经是三十好几的成年男性，还和小孩子一样热衷汉堡套餐的自己有什么问题。不过生日愿望的话，卫宫切嗣陷在柔软的沙发里，听着公寓里除了咔哒咔哒的钟表走动声外就只剩自己的呼吸声时，自言自语到：“果然生日的话，有人陪伴着一起过才有意义吧，自己孤独的度过什么的，也太悲情人设了点啊。”沉浸在对离过婚跟着母亲定居德国的女儿伊莉雅和对在外修学的养子卫宫士郎的思念中的切嗣没有看到，一旁沙发上的人偶手背的红色刺青一样的图案随着他的喃喃自语渐渐消失，然后名为“言峰绮礼”的神父娃娃精致修长的手指突然小小的弯曲了一下。

卫宫切嗣是被一阵食物的香气唤醒的，暖黄色的灯光顺着卧室门下的缝隙偷偷溜进没有开灯的卧室，让刚刚睡醒的卫宫切嗣不至于在一片伸手不见五指的黑暗中怀疑自己是不是还处于一个过于真实的梦境里。不过，‘自己有忘关卧室外面的灯吗？’以及‘这透着辛辣气息的食物香气果然不是错觉吧！’这两种想法让卫宫切嗣不得不迅速清醒过来，并且警觉的握着自己的爱枪后才缓缓打开卧室的门看向外面。

“您睡醒了吗？”中午被他亲自扛回家的人偶正围着围裙，站在餐桌前看向他，并且确确实实的发出了人偶说不出的声音。卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼面面相觑了足足十秒有余，卫宫切嗣才结结巴巴的张开嘴说道：“…你……你……？”言峰绮礼还没等卫宫切嗣组织好语言，就一边露出微笑一边解释道：“我是中午的时候才突然有了自己的思想和意识的，似乎是因为您对着我许下了希望有人陪伴，不想自己一个人度过生日这样的愿望。总之，现在的我似乎是个人类了，所以在您睡着之后我自作主张的签收了伊莉雅小姐空邮过来的鲜花和贺卡，并且替您提前取回了士郎少年订制的生日蛋糕。”

尽管卫宫切嗣觉得言峰绮礼的微笑简直像是散发着漫画中浓浓的黑气，丝毫感受不到友善，不过餐桌上摆放整齐的鲜花贺卡和蛋糕却是做不得假的。‘可能是因为毕竟是人偶变成的人，所以还没习惯正确的微笑什么的吧。再说了，就算他说的都是假的，自己一个糟糕人生的中年独居男性又有什么可图的呢？’卫宫切嗣这样想着，于是终于放下了戒心坐在了言峰绮礼对面的椅子上，并且好奇的看向蛋糕旁边不断散发着诱人香味和色泽的一盘麻婆豆腐。“啊，这个是，我唯一擅长的菜色，并且虽然是生日，但是果然有热腾腾的饭菜吃还是对身体更好一点吧？”看到切嗣探究的目光，言峰绮礼这样解释道。

卫宫切嗣看着眼前甚至有些美满到不真实的一切，终于忍不住笑了起来，然后起身去冰箱里拿出几罐啤酒放到餐桌上，对着还站立一旁的言峰绮礼说到：“请坐吧，那就麻烦你陪我这样一个大叔一起庆祝一下生日了，请坐下一起吃吧。”随后微笑着拿起勺子舀起一勺热腾腾的麻婆豆腐送入口中。

酒足饭饱后，卫宫切嗣脸上满是酒醉的红晕，晕乎乎又十分满足的瘫在柔软的沙发中，看着收拾残局的言峰绮礼忍不住想‘看来还是有的嘛，诞辰日的幸运加成，虽然阴郁又奇怪的外貌看起来的确不像个正派，但是意外的是个体贴温柔的人呢，言峰绮礼这家伙，如果能一直存在就好了，不过果然是不可能的妄想吧……’乱七八糟的思绪越飘越远，卫宫切嗣在屋内暖呼呼的氛围下渐渐沉入睡眠，没有看到收拾结束后的言峰绮礼挂着一抹“绝对不是正派人物”的笑容把陷入沙发中的卫宫切嗣笼罩在自己透过灯光打下的阴影中。

“……嗯、啊……哈…哈…啊！唔！！……”卫宫切嗣在起起伏伏的撞击下缓缓清醒，睁开眼睛看到的就是一本满足的在他身上抽插着的言峰绮礼，而唤醒自己的居然是自己不自觉发出一声声的呻吟与后穴被一下下粗暴撑开的刺痛与快感。看着身下震惊无措的卫宫切嗣，言峰绮礼终于发出一声真正的笑声，然后用那大提琴搬优雅深沉的声音伏在切嗣的耳边，带着喘息的热气送入那敏感的耳道中：“不到最后一秒，怎么能叫陪伴度过整个诞辰日？呵呵呵…那么，生日快乐，卫宫切嗣。”说罢，还未待切嗣混沌的意识明白这句话到底在说什么，就加快了那快乐的频率，将切嗣的意识重新拖回混沌与快乐的深渊。反正，今夜还长，至于明天，谁知道切嗣睁开眼看到的是等身的人偶，还是被许下“一直存在”的愿望的某个恶劣的神父呢？


End file.
